Phobie
by Zulkesh
Summary: Il avait fallu peu de chose pour en arriver là. Pour qu'elle se retrouve, tremblante, contre le torse d'Hiruma-kun. Si peu de chose. Juste une apparente suite de petits riens.


Il y a des choses qui, helàs, ne changent pas : Eyeshield 21 appartient toujours à Yusuke Murata et Riichiro Inagaki.

Quoi de mieux pour trouver l'inspiration qu'un bon orage bien violent, un album de Sopor Æternus, un peu d'alcool et des cigarettes. Et aucune lumière bien sûr. Je rajouterais aussi pour les mineurs que l'abus d'alcool et le tabac sont dangereux pour la santé alors ne m'imitez pas s'il vous plait.  
>Sinon j'espère que votre rentrée (pour ceux qui vont encore à l'école) s'est bien déroulée. Bon courage à tous pour cette nouvelle année scolaire !<br>Et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu peu de chose pour en arriver là. Pour qu'elle se retrouve, tremblante, contre le torse d'Hiruma-kun. Si peu de chose. Juste une apparente suite de petits riens.<p>

Tout avait commencé quand le capitaine des Devil bats lui avait donné un surplus de travail : elle devait trier les résultats de l'espionnage des équipes adverses, voir les nouvelles aptitudes des joueurs et inscrire les modifications dans le dossier concerné. C'était un travail de longue haleine et il allait lui falloir plusieurs jours pour en venir à bout. Elle savait certes, se débrouiller un peu mieux sur un ordinateur mais il n'empêchait qu'elle était loin d'avoir la rapidité d'Hiruma. Qui lui était tranquillement en train de nettoyer ses armes, les pieds sur la table en jetant de temps à autre des petites piques à la manager débordée. Laquelle faisait mine de rien n'entendre, ne désirant pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire à ce travail ingrat.

Il avait fallu que, concentrée sur sa tâche, elle oublie les prévisions météorologiques du jour. Elle avait voulu rentrer tôt mais avait oublié pourquoi. Si le volet roulant de la fenêtre du local avait été ouvert, elle aurait pu voir de sombres nuages approcher de la ville, elle aurait vu le vent se lever et souffler de plus en plus fort, elle aurait vu la pluie tomber d'abord à petites gouttes puis à torrent. L'aurait-elle vu qu'elle aurait pliée bagage aussitôt, surcharge de travail ou pas et qu'importe les remarques d'Hiruma sur son travail de merde, et serait rentrée chez elle en courant.  
>Mais le volet était fermé et elle ne vit rien de tout cela. Et appliquée sur son travail, elle n'entendit rien.<br>Elle ne vit pas non plus le sourire diabolique du quaterback s'élargir au fur et à mesure que la fin d'après-midi approchait. Ni son regard chargé d'une telle impatience et d'une telle malveillance qu'elle en aurait été effrayée.

Et quand la mémoire lui revint, il était déjà trop tard. L'orage était sur eux. Un coup de tonnerre d'une violence incroyable suivi d'un insupportable grondement résonna dans le local. Elle se redressa sur sa chaise en sursautant et fixa le plafond, comme si dans sa frayeur elle pouvait voir au travers. Son regard se porta ensuite sur Hiruma. Qui la regardait avec un plaisir évident. Et elle comprit. Elle était tombée dans son piège.  
>Il l'avait volontairement retenue ici, il lui avait délibérément donné un surcroit de travail pour la garder prisonnière de ce local. Parce qu'il était au courant de sa phobie. Et qu'il voulait voir de ses propres yeux la terreur qu'elle lui inspirait.<br>Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche pour l'agonir d'injures mais un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entendre et elle ne put laisser échapper à la place qu'un faible cri comparable à celui d'un nouveau-né. Elle ferma les yeux, serra entre ses mains crispées le rebord de la table, tenta de penser à autre chose, essaya de suivre les conseils que le médecin lui avait donné pour vaincre sa peur mais en vain.  
>La terreur la submergeait, telle une lame de fond, et l'emportait avec elle. Elle se mit à frissonner, son cœur battait vite, trop vite, menaçait d'éclater. Elle serrait les dents, refusant que ce diable ne se réjouisse de sa détresse. Il la verrait trembler, sursauter mais il ne l'entendrait pas pousser le moindre hurlement. Et pour se donner un supplément de courage, elle souleva ses paupières et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle le regarda avec colère, avec haine, avec tout le mépris qu'il lui inspirait en cet instant. Et il lui renvoyait son regard, le sien était moqueur, fier. Il riait de son angoisse, se raillait de ses peurs.<br>Elle le regarda autant qu'elle le put, continuant de sursauter aux moindres bruits du tonnerre. L'orage était désormais sur eux. Elle entendait à présent les souffles violents du vent, le battement de la pluie sur le volet. La foudre tomba dans un horrible craquement. Et la nuit envahit le local.

Elle n'avait pas résisté, quand la foudre s'était abattue, elle s'était levée de sa chaise et s'était réfugiée dans un coin de la pièce en gémissant. Assise par terre, ses bras entourant ses genoux collés contre sa poitrine, semblable à une petite fille qui venait de faire un cauchemar.  
>Elle était dans le noir. Elle était dans un tombeau avec un démon qui ricanait. Pas de lumière, pas même la moindre petite lueur. L'obscurité la plus complète. Le néant. Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et vit qu'elle n'était pas dans le noir le plus total. Il y avait une lueur d'espoir. L'ordinateur était toujours allumé et il éclairait du mieux qu'il pouvait la chaise où elle était assise plus tôt. Elle se raccrocha à cet éclat de lumière, à ce fanal qui illuminait les ténèbres.<br>Le raclement d'une chaise sur le sol la fit sursauter de nouveau, accentua ses tremblements. Le bruit d'une arme que l'on pose sur une table. Des respiration qui n'était pas la sienne.

-T'es où fuckin'manager.

Le diable. Que lui voulait-il ? Désirait-il l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son désarroi ? La piétiner sous son arrogance ? L'écraser sous le fiel putride de ses sarcasmes ?

-Fuckin'manager.

Elle ne voulait pas répondre, elle ne voulait pas entendre cette pointe d'inquiétude qu'elle percevait dans sa voix. Tout était de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas voulu s'amuser avec sa phobie, elle serait tranquillement chez elle, dans les bras rassurants de sa mère. Elle ne serait pas en train de lutter contre les larmes et la panique qui menaçait de l'engloutir. Elle ne serait pas en train de trembler contre le froid et la peur. Tout était de sa faute. Elle le détestait, le haïssait de jouir de son désespoir, de ses gémissements.  
>Elle referma les yeux, ne voulant plus rien voir, plus rien entendre. Elle voulait oublier où elle était, avec qui elle était. Elle voulait oublier cet orage et tout la misère qu'il lui apportait.<br>Perdue dans son propre ouragan, elle ne se rendit pas compte que l'ordinateur était soulevé et dirigé dans toute les directions. Elle ne vit pas qu'il s'arrêtait sur elle. Ni qu'il s'approchait d'elle. Elle ne s'aperçut de rien quand une paire de main fines le posa à côté d'elle. Elle ne vit pas le diable s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle sentit juste sa main, grande et chaude, se poser sur sa tête, la sortant de sa léthargie. Elle tenta bien de reculer mais le mur dans son dos empêchait tout mouvement.

-Ouvre les yeux, fuckin'manager.

Elle secoua la tête, l'enfonça un peu plus dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne voulait pas le voir.

-Je … te … hais …

Elle réussit à articuler ces quelques mots au milieu de ses tremblements et ne fut guère surprise d'entendre un ricanement en réponse.

-Kekekekeke, t'es vraiment une fuckin'lâche.

Mamori trouva une ultime étincelle de courage au fond d'elle-même et releva la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Juste avant de réaliser que c'était ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle s'était encore fait avoir. Elle croisa à nouveau ses yeux étincelants. L'éclairage bleuté provenant de l'écran adoucissait presque les traits habituellement sec du quaterback. Son sourire semblait moins moqueur. Elle crut même voir une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais elle disparut si vite qu'elle finit par se dire qu'elle avait rêvé.

Nouveau coup de tonnerre, nouveau sursaut, nouveau gémissement. Elle voulut à nouveau baisser les paupières, retrouver le refuge de ses propres bras mais deux grandes mains anticipèrent son mouvement et encadrèrent son visage.

-Regarde-moi fuckin'manager.

Perdue, épuisée, sans plus aucune volonté, elle fit ce que le démon lui demandait. Elle plongea dans son regard, faisant tout pour ne pas le perdre. Elle sentait la chaleur de ces mains qui se diffusait dans tout son corps, apaisant les tremblements. Il ne lui disait rien, ne se moquait même pas d'elle.  
>Où était donc le diable de Deimon ?, se demanda-t-elle. Celui qui par un piège l'avait condamné à subir cette torture ? Qui était ce lycéen qui semblait vouloir la rassurer par sa chaleur, par sa présence ?<br>Il lui ressemblait pourtant, il était le double parfait, le clone du démon. Il avait les même cheveux blond coiffés en pique, les même yeux verts, les mêmes oreilles pointus ornées d'anneaux d'argent. C'était lui. Mais ce n'était pas lui.  
>Le Hiruma qu'elle connaissait ne rassurait personne, il se contentait de sourire diaboliquement et de noter dans son carnet tout ce qu'il apprenait de ceux qui l'entouraient dans le but de les faire chanter. Il n'était pas gentil ou protecteur. Il n'était pas tendre ou apaisant. Tout ça ce n'était pas lui, pas du tout.<br>Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait-il baissé sa tête, pourquoi avait-il posé son front contre le sien, pourquoi sentait-elle son souffle aux odeurs de menthe sur son visage ?  
>Pourquoi arrivait-elle à retrouver son calme, pourquoi son corps se détendait-il ? Pourquoi se sentait-elle en sécurité au point d'en oublier l'orage qui faisait rage là, à quelques mètres d'elle ? Il était celui qui l'avait mise dans une telle situation alors pourquoi croyait-elle que la règle du jeu avait subitement changé ?<p>

La foudre tomba à nouveau et brisa la bulle de quiétude dont elle s'était crue entourée. Sans le vouloir, son corps réagissant instinctivement, elle se retrouva contre lui. Elle s'agrippait à sa chemise, l'inondait de ses sanglots qui avaient repris. Il s'était raidi face à ce mouvement qui n'était pas prévu, ses mains avaient abandonné son visage. Allait-il la repousser, le véritable Hiruma allait-il réapparaître ?  
>Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Ironiquement, il était le seul qui était capable de la rassurer. Elle se figea quand elle l'entendit bouger avant de se détendre à nouveau. Il ne la chassait pas, il se contentait de l'entourer, apparemment hésitant, de ses bras.<br>Rassurée, elle se redressa un peu et plongea son visage dans le cou du quaterback. Elle perçut la respiration d'Hiruma qui se coupa avant de reprendre dans une profonde expiration. Sans doute en faisait-elle trop mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. A ce moment précis, peu lui importait de ce qu'il ferait après cette épisode, elle se moquait totalement du chantage qu'il pourrait lui faire, elle ne voulait que la chaleur qu'il lui offrait, sans doute contre mauvaise fortune et sa présence étrangement rassurante. Elle ne voulait que l'oubli qu'il lui apportait.  
>Un frisson la parcourut soudainement, pas de froid cette fois, ni de frayeur. C'était un frisson dû aux longs doigts qui descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un geste qui ne le caractérisait vraiment pas. Le geste s'arrêta en bas de son dos et refit le chemin en sens inverse jusqu'à sa nuque.<br>Elle était bien. Elle entendait encore le bruit du vent, de la pluie et du tonnerre mais tout était assourdi. Les seuls bruits qu'elle entendait vraiment étaient la respiration d'Hiruma dont elle sentait le souffle dans ses cheveux et les battements de son cœur. Un rythme hypnotique et calme qui la berça et qui, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la plongea dans le sommeil.

Le doux bruit des touches d'un ordinateur portable la réveilla quelques heures plus tard ou peut-être était-ce quelques minutes. Elle souleva ses paupières et s'aperçut de plusieurs choses.  
>La première était que la lumière était revenue pendant son sommeil. Les néons éclairaient à nouveau le local de leurs lumières froides.<br>La deuxième, qu'elle était toujours contre le torse du quaterback bien que dans une position différente. Elle était adossé contre lui, la tête confortablement installé contre son épaule et elle était recouverte par la veste du quaterback. Elle pouvait voir les longues jambes de ce dernier qui l'entouraient ainsi qu'un bras négligemment posé sur son ventre.  
>Et la troisième, que l'ordinateur était posé à côté d'elle et que Hiruma faisait d'une main le travail qu'elle était censée effectuer durant l'après-midi.<p>

-Ta fuckin'mère a appelé.

Mamori sursauta en entendant la voix détachée du capitaine. Il parlait dans le creux de son oreille et son souffle la faisait frémir.

-Elle était inquiète de ne pas te voir chez vous durant le fuckin'orage.

La manager grommela un « la faute à qui » qu'il comprit très bien et qui le fit ricaner.

-J'ai été obligé de lui jurer que je te raccompagnerai, apparemment elle ne te fait pas confiance pour rentrer seule.

Elle essaya de se relever mais Hiruma la tenait tout contre lui et son bras était d'acier. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas bien contre lui, bien au contraire, mais elle était trop proche de lui. L'orage était fini, et ces bras qui étaient, il y a peu de temps rassurant, se faisaient envahissant. A présent qu'elle avait récupéré son contrôle sur elle-même, elle se rendait compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à lui. Devait-elle le remercier ? Ou lui en vouloir de ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait Hiruma ? finit-elle par dire en voyant que ses efforts ne servaient à rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi? Et bien, parce que je vais avoir du mal à rentrer chez moi si tu m'empêche de me lever. Ma mère doit se faire un sang d'encre.

-J'ai déjà rassuré ta fuckin'mère. Et puis je dois te ramener, on partira quand j'aurais fini le fuckin'boulot que tu n'as pas été fichu de terminer.

Mamori tiqua et la colère commença à monter en elle. Le choix était fait.

-Que je n'ai pas été fichu de terminer dis-tu, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix polaire tout en se débattant. Et à cause de qui est-ce arrivait à ton avis ? Tu m'as retenu ici avec ce stupide boulot tout ça pour que tu puisse enfin avoir quelque chose contre moi ! Tu devais bien rire quand tu l'as appris ! Mamori Anezaki, la manager des Devil Bats, un membre majeur du comité de discipline a caché à tous qu'elle avait une trouille bleue de l'orage ! Tu m'as piégé Hiruma ! Et malgré le réconfort que tu as réussi, je ne sais comment, à m'apporter, je n'oublierais pas cette trahison ! Alors lâche-moi !

Mamori avait hurlé ces derniers mots qui résonnèrent longtemps dans le local. Elle sentit le bras la maintenant se relâcher très légèrement et elle en profita pour pouvoir enfin se dégager. Elle s'écarta d'Hiruma à toute allure et se releva. Elle se retourna vers le capitaine qui n'avait pas essayé de la retenir. Il était toujours assis par terre et la regardait avec un étonnement non feint. Il reprit aussitôt son visage désintéressé, posa l'ordinateur sur ses jambes et recommença à taper sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, l'ignorant totalement.

Elle pensait qu'il allait s'excuser de ce qu'il avait fait mais il semblait bien décidé à ne rien dire.

-J'espère au moins que tu as eu ce que tu voulais Hiruma. En tous cas, pour ma part, je suis revenue à la première impression que j'avais eu de toi : tu es un être méprisable.

Elle récupéra ses affaires et sortit du local en claquant la porte derrière elle. Le temps était toujours à la pluie et le vent soufflait encore fortement mais le plus gros de l'orage était passé. Elle sortit son parapluie de son sac et commença à marcher pour rentrer chez elle.  
>Ses pas étaient rapides, elle refusait de rester plus longtemps dans l'enceinte du lycée, elle s'y trouvait trop proche de lui. Elle marchait contre le vent ce qui la ralentissait et son parapluie menaçait à tout instant d'être emporté par les rafales. Mamori fut trempée en un rien de temps et elle accéléra encore un peu. Mais ses pieds glissaient sur les feuilles qui gisaient désormais détrempées au sol après avoir été arrachées de leurs branches et elle n'eut pas d'autre choix que de ralentir si elle ne voulait pas finir par terre.<br>Elle rentra enfin chez elle, frigorifiée par la pluie et franchit le seuil en vitesse. Sans savoir que durant tout le trajet, elle avait été suivit de loin par un blond au yeux vert qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard, marchant les mains dans les poches, indifférent aux gouttes d'eau qui battaient son visage et se glissaient dans le col de sa chemise, laissant des traînées glacés dans leurs sillons.

Mamori s'était plongée dès son arrivée dans un bain chaud, avait pris quelques médicaments pour se prémunir d'un rhume mais quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin après une nuit agitée, elle sût aussitôt que ses efforts avaient été vains. Elle avait mal à la tête, son nez était bouché et ses yeux larmoyants. Elle prit sa température et découvrit sans surprise qu'elle avait un peu de fièvre.  
>Sa mère fut intraitable et la força, sans avoir à beaucoup insister pour une fois, à rester au lit jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux. Elle voulut même prendre un congé pour s'occuper de sa fille mais Mamori la mit dehors en lui disant que tout irait bien. La lycéenne resta au lit toute la matinée, passant son temps à se reposer, à vider la boîte de mouchoirs et à regarder par la fenêtre le ciel désormais vide de tout nuages menaçant.<br>Elle reçut vers les midis un message inquiet de Sena et elle s'efforça de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle irait rapidement mieux, ce n'était qu'un banal rhume après tout. Elle lui demanda cependant d'aller voir Ako, une de ses amies, pour qu'elle lui récupère les cours afin de ne pas prendre de retard. Il lui renvoya un message quelques minutes plus tard pour lui dire qu'il avait fait la commission, que Ako passerait la voir dès la fin des cours et que lui et l'équipe des Devil Bats lui souhaitait un bon rétablissement. Mamori douta fortement que Hiruma puisse lui envoyer de tels vœux mais décida ne pas y penser.

Elle voulait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à partir du moment où les lumières s'étaient éteintes. La colère qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui avait disparu mais elle voulait garder sa rancune envers le quaterback intacte. Il l'avait réconforté certes, mais c'était à cause de lui si elle en était arrivé là. Et ça, par contre, elle ne l'oublierait pas. Mais Mamori ne savait pas comment elle allait devoir gérer ses relations avec lui désormais. Ils avaient toujours eu des liens agités, bien qu'un respect envers les compétences de l'autre avait fini par apparaître avec le temps. Il n'étaient pas devenus amis, ils se disputaient toujours autant sur de multiples sujets mais il y avait eu un minimum de confiance entre eux pour le bien de l'équipe.  
>Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était toujours la manager des Devil Bats et elle ne comptait pas quitter son poste, elle était après tout la seule capable de gérer le diabolique quaterback. Mais lui restait le capitaine et en tant que tel, elle allait bien devoir le supporter d'une manière ou d'une autre.<br>Son mal de tête revint en force et Mamori décida de laisser ses réflexions pour l'instant, elle aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard.

Elle essaya de grignoter un peu malgré le peu de goût qu'avait la nourriture, prit de nouveaux cachets et retourna s'allonger dans son lit. La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée la réveilla quelques heures plus tard et la fit sortir de sous la couette en ronchonnant. Elle passa une main sur son front et s'aperçut que sa fièvre avait baissée.  
>Mamori se dirigea vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte avec un sourire, s'attendant à trouver son amie. Elle fut rapidement déconfite en voyant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Ako mais de Lui. Elle fronça les sourcils en le voyant sur le seuil, vêtu de l'uniforme du lycée, son sourire arrogant aux lèvres et lui referma brutalement la porte au nez avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle enclencha vivement le verrou et se réfugia dans la cuisine. Elle ne voulait pas le voir, pas maintenant, c'était trop tôt. Elle devait faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé la veille, prendre des décisions sur ce que serait maintenant leurs échanges. Parce que dès son retour au lycée tout serait différent. Mais elle avait besoin de temps. Une rencontre avec lui aujourd'hui ne mènerait à rien hormis à la bouleverser un peu plus.<p>

Mamori s'attendait à entendre à nouveau la sonnette mais il n'y eut que le silence. Un silence inconfortable et pesant. Mamori pensait qu'Hiruma allait insister, voir essayer de forcer la porte mais l'absence de bruit montrer qu'il n'en était rien. C'était bizarre, il n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à la première difficulté, il devait à coup sur être en train de magouiller quelque chose.  
>Elle passa dans le salon et jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre en soulevant légèrement le rideau. De là, elle avait une bonne vu sur le perron de la porte d'entrée. Celui-ci était vide de toute présence. Hiruma n'était plus là. Elle relâcha un soupir espérant qu'il était bel et bien parti.<p>

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir m'éviter fuckin'manager ? susurra une voix derrière elle.

Mamori sursauta et se retourna en lâchant le rideau. Négligemment assis sur la canapé, les jambes croisées, Hiruma la regardait avec un grand sourire. Il était rentré, elle ne savait pas comment mais il avait réussi et faisait désormais comme chez lui.

-Va-t-en, réussit-elle à murmurer.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Je t'ai dis de t'en aller Hiruma. Je ne veux pas de toi ici.

-Tu traites très mal tes invités fuckin'manager.

-Je ne t'ai pas invité ! Tu t'es incrusté chez moi ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais moi je ne veux pas te voir ! Va-t-en !

Le sourire disparut et fut remplacé par un visage bien plus sérieux, bien plus effrayant aussi. Hiruma se leva et s'approcha de la manager qui retenait tant bien que mal ses tremblements. Elle recula mais son dos heurta rapidement le mur du salon. Il était désormais si près qu'elle n'avait plus que lui dans son champ de vision, tout le reste avait disparu, comme absorbé par sa présence.  
>Sa respiration s'arrêta quand il leva une main et saisit son visage, sans brutalité toutefois. Il la dévisagea durant de longues secondes et Mamori commença à se sentir mal à l'aise sous ce regard qui la scrutait sans aucune gêne.<p>

-Bien, je t'attend demain pour l'entraînement, soit à l'heure et n'espère même pas le sécher si tu ne veux pas que j'envoie Cerberus te chercher par la peau des fesses.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remettre à sa place mais la main qui la tenait par le menton se posa sur ses lèvres, les scellant presque avec douceur.

-Au fait, fuckin'manager, ta blondasse de copine m'a refilé tes cours, ils sont dans l'entrée.

Il la lâcha et fit demi-tour, la laissant seule dans le salon, bouche bée, abasourdie par le culot dont il venait de faire preuve. Mamori retint difficilement un hurlement de frustration. Hiruma était, sans aucun doute, la seule personne capable de la mettre à bout de cette manière.  
>Elle entendit la porte se refermer et se laissa tomber au sol. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et les entoura de ses bras. Elle avait froid. Elle avait chaud. Elle tremblait. Son cœur battait trop vite. Et elle savait très bien que ce n'était pas la fièvre qui la rendait ainsi. Elle avait bêtement cru qu'il allait l'embrasser et elle se sentait presque déçue qu'il ne l'ai pas fait. Elle était stupide. Elle devait le détester pour son comportement de la veille ! Pas agir comme une oie stupide et rougissante à son premier rendez-vous ! Et surtout elle ne devait pas avoir envie de l'embrasser !<br>Et pourtant, il lui semblait encore sentir la chaleur de ces grandes mains sur son visage, l'insistance de son regard, son souffle aux arômes de menthe qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte. Non, elle ne l'aurait pas repoussé s'il l'avait embrassée, bien au contraire. Elle aurait plutôt passé ses bras autour de son cou, se serait lovée contre son torse large. Elle aurait retrouvé avec plaisir la sensation d'être dans ses bras, comme protégé du reste du monde. Elle aurait oublié sans aucun remord qui il était, ce qu'il était et ce qu'il avait fait.  
>Mamori se mit à rire tristement : contre toute attente, elle était tombée amoureuse du pire garçon qui pouvait exister dans cette ville. Voire même le pire du monde entier. Et il avait fallu que ses sentiments apparaissent au plus mauvais moment qui soit. Elle était maintenant déchirée.<br>Elle avait toujours de la rancœur envers lui, elle lui en voulait d'avoir voulu jouer avec sa phobie, d'avoir briser la confiance qu'elle avait en lui. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait cela, ce qu'il espérait y gagner. Pas une place dans son carnet en tous cas, il avait réussi depuis un moment à l'inscrire sur ses pages avec la photo où elle était en uniforme de pom pom girl et la vidéo du comportement qu'elle avait eu lors de la fête du sport à sa demande.  
>Maintenant qu'elle avait fait la lumière sur ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle voulait lui avouer cette attirance bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'aurait sans doute pour seule réponse qu'un rire sarcastique et de la moquerie, un refus qu'elle aurait sans doute de la peine à surmonter.<p>

Hiruma repoussait toujours toute tentative d'approche envers lui. Il était comme un chat, indépendant, méprisant, sauvage, solitaire, perpétuellement sur ses gardes. Elle ne connaissait personne capable de percer la carapace qu'il s'était construit pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait. Mamori doutait qu'elle puisse y arriver et de toute façon elle était sûre qu'il ne la laisserait pas faire.  
>Alors comment devait-elle agir à présent ? Mamori se creusa longuement la tête à la recherche d'une solution mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, hormis le comportement étrange de son capitaine pendant l'orage. Ce côté rassurant et protecteur faisait-il vraiment partie de lui ou était-ce un rôle qu'il avait joué ?<p>

-Hiruma Youichi je te hais ! cria-t-elle soudainement, agacée par ce questionnement sans fin.

Il lui sembla entendre un petit ricanement sardonique et elle se sentit stupide de son coup d'éclat dans cette pièce vide. Elle se leva et rejoignit l'entrée. Là, posé sur un meuble, une petite pochette rouge attira son regard. Mamori la saisit et l'ouvrit. Elle y découvrit sans surprise ses cours de la journée ainsi qu'un petit post-it collé sur la face intérieure.

« Soigne-toi ».

C'était tout ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur le petit papier. Et ce n'était pas Ako qui l'avait écrit. De même, les cours qu'Ako avait prit étaient annotés avec une autre écriture, celle qui avait écrit le post-it. Hiruma. Ce pouvait-il qu'il se soit réellement inquiété pour elle aujourd'hui ? Avait-il un peu de regret face à ce qu'il avait fait ?  
>Elle tapota le petit papier jaune du bout des doigts avec une mine pensive. Elle avait peut-être un moyen de concilier toutes les interrogations qu'elle avait et même de rajouter une petite vengeance. Ce ne serait pas facile à cause de son tempérament mais elle pouvait le faire.<p>

-A nous deux Hiruma, murmura-t-elle avec un sourire.

A suivre …

* * *

><p>Il m'aura donné du mal ce chapitre ! Si toute la première partie s'est écrite assez facilement, la deuxième m'a posé plus de problème. Je ne savais pas où je voulais aller exactement et Hiruma se faisait complètement OOC. Mais j'ai vaincu ! Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, oui il y aura une suite et oui je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'écrire vite. Du moins si ma meilleure amie veux bien me lâcher pour que je reprenne WoW. A bientôt !<p> 


End file.
